


The Hopeless Wanderer

by OspreyW



Category: A lot! - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi-Universal, lots Of different Fandoms!, multiverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OspreyW/pseuds/OspreyW
Summary: Eli’s life is mundane at best. And she hates it. So when the Goddess of the Multiverse, Pharah, comes to Eli with a proposition, she can’t refuse. Eli is given the powers of Multi-Universal travel, and Universal Adaption (the power to acquire certain powers or skill sets in order to survive in the universe) But there’s a catch. The reason Pharah is giving Eli these powers, is so Eli can battle an unarmed threat to the Multiverse that Pharah herself cannot. Every Universe Eli is sent too, she must complete the plot in order to move on (of course she is allowed to re-visit her favorites) she must learn some kind of lesson from the people she meets (either physical or mental) in order to help her in her final battle.





	The Hopeless Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to spend the first few chapters setting up Eli’s main universes first. The ones she consider her “home” before moving on the other sub universes. Lmk what you think!

Clouds of debris flew overhead. The sarcophagus’s cover had long ago been thrown across the Museum exhibit. The mummy that had emerged now stood atop the fake miniature pyramid that had been displayed next to its resting place. Cracks were forming along the ceiling above the hideous thing. Artifacts from all over the mesuem were swirling around the Mummy, some crashing into other objects, some crashing into people. The Mummy was reciting a spell from an ancient book, that would raise an army of dead to take over our world! Museum goers were cowering behind an assortment of displays. Some crying and screaming, I couldn’t blame them, others clutching loved ones to their chests. Me? I stood from my hiding place. It was almost decimated anyways. No one else was going to do a damned thing... it was up to me. One particular artifact caught my eye, and with a giant leap and a graceful twist, I landed back on the ground, a few feet closed to the Mummy, with a sword in my hand. The display I had seen earlier claimed this sword to be none other than Excalibur himself. As it’s power thrummed through my arm, to my veins, I believed it. With the Mummy’s eyes now on me, and a cry of defiance, I leaped towards the undead bastard, sword coming back, ready to swing...  
... “Aaaand moving on.” The tour guides voice interrupted my conquest. Damn her and her sparkly voice. The museum was perfectly intact. Families milled around the Egyptian Exhibit. I sighed through my nose. This museum didn’t even HAVE a sword. I glanced at the Sarcophagus to my left that sat boringly and infuriatingly unopened and completely normal. With a glare at the Tour guide and her completely fake sunshine voice, I veered to the left. Into the medieval wing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam Winchester, hunched over an artifact, reading the description. “Hey Eli come look at this.” Upon looking directly at him, San became a lot less clear to see. He was there, but he wasn’t. I could see him, clear as day, but I could also see every artifact his body Should be blocking from view. He let out a breathy “heh” and explained to me that the museum named the artifact as a dagger, when in reality, it was the claw of a Wendigo. I laughed with him. We left the exhibit and Sam disappeared. Only to be replaced by the lovely Widdershins. She bounced on her toes and swiveled her head this way and that. She lasted 10 second longer than I thought she would before she burst out, “This is soooo boring! Let’s go! Can’t we go?” I merely told her to be patient, and that we were leaving soon. She grumbled, “Can’t even steal anything,” before she was gone. “What is with you humans and completely mis-identifying alien objects.” The Doctor was smiling. He walked to another object , “wrong.” Another “They thought this was a COMB?” Another “that’s... not even close...” One more, “oooh... that’s gonna explode soon.” He glanced worriedly at me before hopping off to some more artifacts to explain to me what they actually were. Then, I felt an looped around mine. Dallas Winston was trying his best to look uninterested. But... there! His eyes caught on a particularly wicked looking dagger. As we passed more displays his neck craned to try and read the desroictions without me noticing. I let go of his arm and shooed him away to read about the objects. He didn’t protest. 

Another hour passed and I walked into the street of New York City. Through the buzz and beeping of the city, u couldn’t concentrate enough to have anyone walk with me, so I went alone. Always alone. And then I wasn’t. A women was walking next to me. I swear she came out of nowhere. I dismissed it as my mind trying to make something extraordinary out of something that wasn’t. That happens a lot. But she turned to me, “Hello Eli. That was quite and adventure in the museum.” Oh god I think I finally snapped. This wasn’t my mind. This woman was real. Her skin was deeply tanned, and practically glowing. She wore a white Hijab with golden designs that I SWORE were moving. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes, but they were so bright I could almost see them through the lenses. She wore a completely white shirt and pants, complete with a white tie, blazer. And black heels. I began walking faster. “Eli darling you’ll tire yourself out.” She was in front of me. Yeah, I snapped. “I’m Pahrah. And you are very special.” And then we were gone. Well, New York was. Gone were the woman’s Hijab and white tailored suit. She sat atop a throne, her golden dress seemed to melt into it. Her eyes swirled with an unatural grace, and her entire being seemed to radiate an aura of power. The rest of the room around me was pure white. “I, am Pharah,” she repeated, “and I have a very special task for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> After I’m done with the first few Universes, anyone who reads this can comment a book series/tv show/movie that you would like me to put Eli in. I’ll check it out and if I like it I’ll add it! Also, feel free to leave feed back and your opinions on my writing! It’s greatly appreciated!


End file.
